Seduction of demons
by meinstorie
Summary: This is a oneshot demon AU of Luciano and Flavio. Contains 2p!Itacest, of course, and smut (mostly). Please read at your own risk ;3


A blond demon watched his red-haired brother from the distance and his dark slender tail moved from side to side. He licked his lips thinking new ways to tease his brother. This one thing made him feel confused. When he had met his angel twin, who had a foul mouth, he had said that he didn't tease his brother at all. Who could not do that? The blond had to bet that the angel version would be so cute when teased but nothing went over his brother in cuteness. Suddenly he heard a familiar frown behind himself.

"Flavio, what in the name of the hell are you doing?" The red haired man asked maybe even sounding a bit angry. His glare was cold but it was just because he was thinking Flavio was stalking some demon he happened to see. That side of him was so cute!

"Luci-Lu! You are as cute as ever!" He said with the happy tone of his and he could see his brother's eyebrow twitch from his words. Now he would yell his normal 'Shut up idiota!' but nothing like that happened. For a moment Flavio gave a puzzled look at his brother but soon enough he noticed what was going on. There was something stuck in Luciano's very sensitive curl.

Flavio's lips curved into a grin. "And how did that get there~?" He purred looking at the piece of fabric stuck in the base of the red curl. He could see the redheads whole body tense up.

For a moment Luciano just growled quietly facing down. "It just somehow found its way into my hair" He muttered and looked up at the red eyes of the blond with his own same colored eyes. The sight made Flavio almost squeel in the inside. There really was nothing more adorable than his dear brother!

"Then you should get it off, isn't that right~?" Flavio said as he leaned closer to his taller but younger brother. Of course their height difference wasn't even that big, just a tip of a finger. But he couldn't go without noticing how red his brother turned suddely.

Flavio imidiately knew what was going on. He tilted his head and moved even closer to Luciano. "Would you like my help with it?" He whispered to his ear and he felt his brother shivering.

"Fuck no! Who would even- Si." Luciano said which suprised his big brother. Luciano being starightforward wasn't that usual. Well more like he never gave a fuck about anything and just did stuff his own way. But now he suddenly even agreed he wanted someone's help. This really made Flavio glad. His brother had asked his help from all the people.

The blond demon moved his hands to the redhead's hair and ran his hand trought it touching his curl as he did. This made Luciano let out a whine then he growled. "You said you would help, so stop playing!" He hissed gritting his teeth.

Flavio let out a giggle and pulled off the fabric of his curl. For a moemtn he looked at it and noticed that it looked quite familiar. The blond looked back at his brother and noticed that his clothes had been ripped a bit. "Frantello. Did you put this into your hair?" He asked which made his brother freeze in place.

Luciano quickly turned his head and looked away from his brother. "Where did you get that idea? That is just stupid!" He frowned and tried to put his face back to the normal expression but he couldn't. He had been found out.

"What ways can you even come up with when you want my attention? I would love to know~" Flavio said seductivetly and Luciano could feel his face burn up. He pushed his brother away and shook his head.

"Anyways! Who you were looking at? Some random good looking demon? Or maybe someone we know?" The red-haired man asked trying to change the subject. But the blond had already decided to see how much attention his brother really wanted. And the question even gave him more reason to do so.

Flavio grinned teasingly and pulled Luciano closer to himself by wrapping his arms around his waist. "What if I say I was looking at you~" He purred and nibbled on his ear. This made Luciano whine again. He usually didn't like acting weak and this was no exception. He tried to struggle away from his brother's touch but it was for nothing. Flavio was helding him straight in place.

Flavio pulled his head back a bit to look at his brother who was blushing slightly. His breathing was turned a bit heavier which made Flavio suddenly feel the urge to totally mess him up. Easily lifting his brother up the blond spread his wings and flew up from the ground. "Now the brother, let's have some fun~"

 **Xx~Time Skip~xX**

Flavio softly placed akiss on his brother's cheek and looked at him. He couldn't help but notice the readhead's confused expression. He had brought the younger man to their room and they were now sitting on their bed. Yes, they shared a bed.

Luciano looked around unsurely then looking at his brother. "Why are we here? It's not time to rest yet?" He asked his voice shaking. The eyes of his older brother really weren't like they usually were when he looked at him. As the answer didn't seem to come he sifted as in getting off of the bed but with one movement his big brother stopped him.

"Where are you going?" The older male asked and pulled him into a kiss. And to the blond's suprise he got the answer to his kiss he had been hoping for. It could even be said that the answer to the kiss was quite eager. Even if the redhead tried to deny it with words, his body was honest. But of course he didn't himself notice how eagerly he had kissed back.

Neither of them gave an answer to their questions but it didn't matter. Flavio sotly started leaning forward pushing Luciano down before he himself went over him. The blond looked down at the adorable red-haired demon whose face had turned a bit redder than before. Using his situation as an excuse for an attack he started nibbling on the red curl he had. A whine, a bit louder than before, escaped the younger demon's lips.

Flavio could feel the shivers of enjoyment going down his spine as he heard the constant whines his brother was making as he stroked the curl between his fingers. "Luci-Lu~" He whispered close to his ear and only with his breath he got Luciano sift a bit under him. But looking at these reactions his urge to make the other moan just turned bigger.

Suddenly Flavio, after taking off his gloves off slid his hand under the white shirt his brother had on. The warm and soft skin felt so good under his cold touch. Luciano shrieked as he felt the blond's thumb starting to rub his right nipple. The other hand's nails grabbed on to the shirt and ripped it in pieces easily with just one move of the hand.

Luciano, feeling hopeless, quicly moved his wings around his bare chest but with one pull of his curl his wings went limp to his sides. His pants turned more lewd at that point and he could feel all the blood in his head go to that certain point between his legs. And suddenly his pants started feeling tight and his body was burning up.

"Flavio.. I feel weird, please stop..." The younger demon begged weakly but this only encouraged the older to continue. He started licking on the left nipple as he played with the right one between his fingers.

That moment everything turned fuzzy in Luciano's eyes and he moaned. Flavio gave a satisfied smirk and stopped playing with the other's nipples. He moved to sit up so he could take off his own shirt. The redhead's eyes didn't leave him even for a second as he stripped from his shirt.

"Does it hurt?" The blond asked and put his finger on the other's bulge moving his fingers over it. He grinned and started rubbing the bulge with his whole hand. This made the younger moan loudly and arch his back. The sight was so beatiful to him.

Luciano looked at his brother with hazy eyes. The lust in his eyes was so visible that Flavio let out a squeal. He could feel all the happiness bubbling inside of him. Was there anything better than seeing his little brother looking at him with such a lust and want.

The blond couldn't help himself anymore. He started pulling on his brother's pants and as in there was not a negative reaction he pulled them off and soon after he pulled the boxers off too. He threw them somewhere, he didn't really care. Then he unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them off with his boxers. Throwing them to the side he suddenly fetl something against the tip of his erection.

Turning his eyes at his brother Flavio noticed Luciano had moved closer so the tip of his eresction was on the younger's hole. This sight really was something. Luciano was whining and trying to push his erection inside. Flavio couldn't help but lick his lips again. "Lu-LU, you are so eager~" He chuckled which got a hiss from his brother.

"It's your fault anyway!" The red-haired demon frowned. "It's your fault I feel so horny, so help me!" He added and let out a growl. His words made the older demon's eyes widen. How adorable and sexy could his brother even become in the fog of lust. He squealed again.

Flavio really did want to just fuck him then and there but he didn't want to hurt his brother. "You need to prepared first" He whispered looking at his brother's revealed body. But to his suprise the younger demon shook his head furiously.

"No!" He said and pushed down again this time almost inserting the tip into his hole. "I need something big right now. It's just a little pain, I can take something like that!" He let out a laugh and grinned.

Flavio got suprised by his brother for the- Ah who cares how many times he had already gotten suprised. He purred softly. "Got ready for a bit of pain then, sweetie~" He said as he started pushing his hips to go inside of him.

As the tip was inserted Luciano whined from pain and maybe he even got tears into his eyes. He bit his lip and tried to think something else. Flavio stayed in place to let him get used to the pain so it would disappear. And when it did he continued to push deeper.

When the erection was half in Luciano's eyes started welling up and he whined almost like a dog. It was painful seeing his brother like this so Flavio for a moment felt like pulling out but then Luciano looked at him with begging eyes. The eyes didn't beg him to pull out, they begged him to go on.

With one poweful push he inserted the rest of his cock into the red-haired demon who screamed from pain. He started sobbing which made Flavio regret doing what he did imidiately. But Luciano smiled despite the pain.

"Flavio. You can move" He whispered after the pain started turning into pleasure. The blond didn't answer he just pulled his cock out so the tip was only thing inside and then slammed it back inside. This time Luciano moaned from pleasure.

Flavio continued on repeating this same thing going faster every thrust. He didn't stop for so many reasons. It felt so good. His brother's pleas and begs where so adorable as he moaned. For a long time he had wanted to do this, even if it would be wrong. He could even get addicted on doing this.

Moving in the quickest speed he could Flavio groaned from the pleasure as his brother became tighter. Nither of them couldn't talk anymore. Luciano was moaning so loudly that if anyone walked near the house, they would hear but there wasn't time to worry about that.

Then Luciano arched his back letting out a mix of scream and moan. White fluid came from his cock and the said fluid landed on his own stomach. There was trace of saliva coming from his mouth and his eyes were clouded in to the pleasure that didn't stop even though he himself was ready since Flavio had still to come.

After few poweful thrust deep into Luciano Flavio moaned and filled his brother with the white fluid. He pulled back and looked at his brother. What a beatiful sigh it was. "Luci-Lu~" Flavio purred and leaned down.

Luciano lazily moved his head so he could look at his brother. The blond Italian started licking the fluid from the red-head's stomach. At this point Luciano knew he was hard once again and Flavio soon enough noticed.

Licking his brother clean he licked his lips and looked at his hardened cock. Without even realizing it himself Luciano spread his legs even more. He felt his brother's cum drip out of his hole.

The sight really was enjoyable to Flavio. "How about another round Lu-Lu~?" He asked with an evil grin decorating his lips. He also was getting hard once again and the feeling of being inside of his brother had felt so good. For awhile Luciano just stared at him then he pouted. "More than another round!" He muttered and glared at his brother.

Aww, how adorable could Luci even be!


End file.
